


Linger

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Masters of Sex
Genre: Alcohol, Episode Tag, F/F, Mentions of Canon Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't know how to do this.</p><p>[Spoilers for 8/17/14 episode]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linger

Lillian cannot be confined to numbers and charts. that is one thing that you know. You are very much in the dark, very much at a loss... for words, for answers. You wish Lillian would tell you how to do this, wish that she would yell and stand up, slam her hands on a table. But Lillian is sick and so you tuck her into bed, touch her face, tell her bedtime stories in the hazy moonlight. 

Lillian's freckles look starker in this light. She looks ill. She is shrinking, sinking before your eyes, and you know it.

You don't know how to do this. Don't know how to say yes, okay, how to stop selling, how to do any of it, and so you ask a bottle of wine. Kiss her, the wine says, and it feels like the only thing you've done right by Lillian, perhaps the only thing you'll _ever_ do right. By anyone. For anyone. (For you.)

"She's a woman," Bill says, as if you needed him to tell you, as if you needed his lips on yours to understand that this is something wholly outside of your experience. Outside of everything you know, everything you've built your life on. 

But Lillian is. An anamoly, perhaps, or the only data that matters. 

You kiss her and she tastes like toothpaste and wine and her lips are dry, cracked from radiation sunburn, but still soft under yours. 

There is nothing you want more than to stay, so you leave. You say, yes. Okay.


End file.
